Vampire AcademyTHE MUSICAL!
by KaSchnapples
Summary: Everybody at the academy is asking:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?Singing is everywhere and frankly Rose is pissed.Also someone from Dimitri's past shows up and is messing stuff up.It's up to Rose,Dimitri,Lissa,Adrian,and Christian to stop this madness.
1. Ding Dongs and Womanizers

**Okay!! This is my first Vampire Academy fanfic so it might be a little crappy so...DON'T STAKE ME!!!(that means YOU Dimitri) not read it and flame as you please!!!** BTW...I OWN NUTING!!!

Rose's POV

Ugh! My alarm clock is the alarm clock from fucking hell!!! Finally I have a dream without Adrian dream stalking me instead it had Dimitri and me doing some pretty dirty things..........

But then the alarm clock had to go ruin it. I could sing about it-NO! I will sing about it!

Whoa, wait a fucking second. I hate singing!! Okay this day is fucked up already.

"What's going on I muttered, having another singing urge. "I need to talk to someone now!"

Adrian's POV

My little dhampir. How I just love her body! It's like WHOA! I really wonder what it would feel like for her to touch and want me............*sinks into sick little fantasy*

**Author's Note: The parts he singing he is singing out loud and "Rose's" parts are in his head.**

_Adrian: oh, you touch my tralala,  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la la.  
Oh, you touch my tralala  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la.  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la._

Adrian: Deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some love.  
de-de-de-deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some (ping)

Rose:You tease me,  
oh please me,  
i want you to be my lovetoy,  
come near me, don't fear me,  
i just can't get enough of you boy.

Adrian: Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la..  
_mmm, my ding ding dong,  
oh you touch my tralala,  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la..._

Adrian: Deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some love.

Rose: you tease me,  
oh please me,  
i want you to be my lovetoy.  
come near me, don't fear me,  
i just can't get enough of you boy.

Adrian: Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la..  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la..  
mmm, my ding ding dong.

Adrian: (ding ding dong)  
mmm, my ding ding dong 2x

Adrian: oh, you touch my tralala.  
lalala...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
oh ,you touch my tralala  
(ding ding dong)  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
mmm, my ding dong dong.

Rose's POV

On my way for some serious help I heard something strange. Singing and it sounded a lot like Adrian. Then I rounded the corner to find him finishing a song about ding dongs. Weird.

"Um, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, doubting his sanity. When Adrian saw me he flushed red then the cocky son of bitch I know and hate came back.

"Hello Rose." he growled, what he thought was seductively.

"Shove it up your ass," I said simply.

A smirk played on his lips.

"Aw, come on! You know I only want my little dhampir."

I snorted.

"I know what you are.." I said as the urge to sing took over.

Rose: Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Rose: Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Rose: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say i'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Rose: Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
Thats who you are, baby

Rose: Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way Im ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Rose: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say i'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Rose: Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

Rose: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say i'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Rose: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby

" Step aside womanizer." I hissed as I made my way to figure out what the fuck was going on.


	2. Coming Back

**This chapter is on the short side but I was super busy!!! So read it! OWN NOTHING!**

**Rose's POV**

When I ran into the gym I bumped right into Dimitri.

"Whoa, sorry Comrade. Look, I need to tell you something."

"Rose that has to wait a second. I have some news."

Dimitri said this with fear in his eyes.

Holy shit.

It must be huge to scare my bad ass mentor.

"But-" Dimitri cut me off.

"My ex-girlfriend is coming here from Russia." My mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?!?" I choked out.

***Missoula Airport*** ** A/N: My POV**

A woman stood looking out a window, awaiting her car. She opened and began to sing.

Woman: _Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summers over, hope its not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

Woman: _And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?_

Woman: _I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

Woman: _Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said_

Woman: _Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?_

Woman:_ I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

Woman: _You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
Cause I just cant cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

Woman: _Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

Woman: _I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

"I coming back Dimitri.." she whispered.

**Told you it was short! The next chapter will be much longer than this I swear.**


	3. In Heaven Is You and Me

**KaSchnapples: YES!!! I updated TWO stories today!!! Yahootie!**

**Ikuto: Think you can update Wounds today too? I like that story.**

**KaSchnapples: To those who don't know this is Ikuto from Shugo Chara. He's my sexy kitty.**

**Ikuto: Yes and I love Liz-chan.**

**KaSchnapples: No you love Amu.**

**Ikuto: But I love you too!!**

**KaSchnapples: Then I accept your love.**

**Ikuto: Hey! Where are the people from Vampire Academy? Shouldn't they be hear?**

**KaSchnapples: They are here!**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**KaSchnapples: They're hiding in that corner over there. *points to corner***

**Ikuto: Why are they over there?**

**KaSchnapples: Because they don't know why you have cat ears and tail.**

**Ikuto: Oh. Wow that makes me feel great.**

**KaSchnapples: *hugs* It's alright Ikuto. **

**KaSchnapples: Hey guys! Do the disclaimer for me will ya?**

**Rose&Dimitri: Liz does-**

**Ikuto: It's Liz-CHAN!!! God show some respect!**

**KaSchnapples: Stop it Ikuto-kun!**

**Dimitri: Ok Roza let's try this again.**

**Rose: RIGHT!!**

**Dimitri&Rose: Liz-chan does not own Vampire Academy or any songs used!**

Rose's POV

I'm fucking screwed.

Dimitri waited for me to sat something else but all I could do was stare. After a minute I could only mutter out on little sentence: "She tries anything on you and I swear that bitch is going down." Then I walked away too angry to stick around.

Lissa's POV

God. How I loved Christian. But still he's been acting weird lately. I walked into the church's attic where he told me to meet him. As soon as he saw me he burst out...

Rose's POV

I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's head when Christian yelled, "I think you wanna leave me!" Lissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she got a hold of herself and smiled. "Don't be silly! Why would I do that?"

DAMN IT!! She started singing!

Lissa: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
Lissa: You capture me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
Condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

Lissa: One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Lissa: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

Lissa: I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Christian: I dream of you every night  
feels like I'm loosing my mind  
this feelin just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

Lissa: One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Lissa: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You where you sent to me from wonderland

Lissa: I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Christian: You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Lissa: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

Lissa: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

Lissa: I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Lissa: You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Where's a camera when you need it! I can't believe he sang that crap! He's gonna have a hard time calling himself a man after that! My day just got a little better.

Then I remembered who was coming and immediately my somewhat good mood vanished like some girl's virginity after a couple of drinks with Adrian. I sank to the ground. Depression was EVERYWHERE! There it goes strolling down the street. It better not fucking sing. Sitting on the ground with a pained expression on my face was how Dimitri found me.

Dimitri's POV

Wow I'm a genius. I had to tell Rose my ex was coming. Hasn't she already been through enough? Well it would have been worse if she found out about it herself like the Tasha ordeal. She would have killed for hiding it from her.

The guilt was still overwhelming as I took in her pained expression. I sat next to her, glad she came to the one place the guardians didn't bother to patrol. I pulled her into my chest and kissed her hair. "She's gonna come between us," she whispered. "No she's not, Roza." Then I started to sing softly in her hair.

Dimitri: What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Dimitri: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Dimitri: One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Dimitri: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Dimitri: There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Dimitri: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Dimitri: What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Dimitri," she whimpered. I pressed my forehead against hers. "Roza," I breathed.

Then a voice broke through our little world. "Dimitri?" I looked up to see a 23 years old.

My ex.

**KaSchnapples: Uh oh!**

**Rose: Damn that bitch to hell!!**

**Dimitri: I had no idea I can sing.**

**Rose: Hey where's Ikuto?**

**Dimitri: Wow you ignore and ask about another man.**

**Rose: Are you serious?**

**KaSchnapples: I put Ikuto in Tamaki's emo corner 'cause he was getting annoying.**

**Dimitri: Ok.**

**Rose: He was hot.**

**Dimitri: =O**

**Rose: He was!!**

**KaSchnapples: For the last time he's not hot he's SEXY!! God.**

**Dimitri: *joins Ikuto in emo corner***

**Rose: Now that's immature. Hey those who are reading!! REVIEW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!**

**KaSchnapples: Calm down. And the songs I was listening while typing this were:**

**High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup**

**Hey Juliet by LMNT**

**Rose: I love those songs!! The first one kinda fits Vampire Academy.**

**KaSchnapples: I know!! Also there's another reason I put Ikuto in the emo corner.**

**Rose: What?**

**KaSchnapples: I didn't want him to hear me say that I won't be updating Wounds today.**

**Rose: I hate that story. You know why.**

**KaSchnapples: Yeah I do.**

**Rose: Evil bastard.**

**KaSchnapples: Hehe review please.**

**Rose: You mean review now or die.**

**KaSchnapples: ROSE!!**


End file.
